Happy Madeday/Transcript
opens on Zelda's mars base before cutting to inside it. Zelda is sitting down with a man in a cloak and Ushanka hat approaching her from the shadows. Zelda: You have beaten me Doctor! I am powerless! ???: '''Powerless. Even to mend your evil ways Zelda. In that case, I have no alternative. '''Zelda: Doctor! Please! the shadowy figure speaks, he steps forward into the light, revealed to be Ninestein Ninestein: No more chances Zelda! The earth will not be safe until you are gone. Forever. Zelda: Pleeease. Ninestein: The game is over Zelda! Zelda: No! NOOO! Ninestein: And so are you. proceedings are interrupted by Yung-Star's dialogue Yung-Sta'''r: Bravo MOID! Bravo! '''Cy-Star: Wonderful. Woooonderful! Zelda: Was he not e''xcellent'' as the disgusting clone Ninestein? Yung-Star: Yes indeed. How do you do it MOID? speaks using Yung-Star's voice MOID: I have always had a small talent for mimicry. Cy-Star: That was your voice Yung-Star! Oh he's truly Amaaazing! Yung-Star: I don't talk in that...that stupid way. Zelda: Of course you do, you Gurgling idiot! Our friend is too modest. His is no small talent. Years of dedication have made him MOID, Master Of Infinite Disguise. speaks this time using Zelda's voice MOID: You are too kind to your humble servant. and Cy-star giggle'''' Zelda: BE QUIET! Our trap is laid. speaks with Ninestein's voice again MOID: I have a theory it's going to work. 3 androids start laughing. Cut to Hawknest. Hawkeye is playing Ninestein's game with the Doctor standing over his shoulder. Lieutenant Hawkeye: Okay Tiger. You wanta see me beat you again? Doctor 'Tiger' Ninestein: I wanta to see you try. Mary Falconer: Hiro is ready for lift off in Treehawk Ninestein: Thanks Mary. Hiro, have a good fright Lieutenant Hiro: Ten-ten Doctor. Ninestein: You missed Hawkeye. Maybe you're losing your touch. score continues to skyrocket in a matter of seconds Ninestein: Uh. Maybe you're not. Mary: Treehawk. You have a Ten-fifty Hiro: Ten-ten. Treehawk launch sequence commences Mary: Excuse me gentlemen, but we should be getting our first sight of Bell's comet any minute now. Ninestein: Uh-huh. Mary: You don't seem very interested in a comet that has only passed within terrestrial range once before, in 1328! Ninestein: Uh-huh. You missed that one hotshot. Mary: Men! Sergeant-Major Zero: Ah-Hem! Mary: Present company excepted Sergeant Major. Zero: Thank you ma'am. Mary: Space Sergeant! to Spacehawk Space Sergeant 101: Yes Captain Falconer? Mary: Do we have a track yet? 101: It's coming into range now. The comet will be visible in the eastern sky for 1 and a half minutes. comet flies by silently through space 101: I'm getting a double echo on the scanners. Mary: Check it. 101: Confirmed. It is a double echo. to Battlehawk Mary: Tiger we may have a problem. I'm calling a Ten-thirty Ninestein: I'll be right there. switches off the game just before Hawkeye can beat his score Ninestein: Uh, pleasure before business Hawkeye. Hawkeye: Don't you mean- Ninestein: No. From the way you were scoring, turning off that thing was a real pleasure. to space as one of Zelda's ships emerges from behind the comet Mary: Report Space Sergeant. 101: Comet is still on course, but the echo is shifting. It's moving away from the main body. Ninestein: Identify, fast! 101: Ten-ten. ZEAF launches from Zelda's ship 101: Positive Identification. It's a ZEAF. Ninestein: A ZEAF? Lock onto it. 101: Ten-ten. Locking onto Zelda Earth Atmosphere Fighter. Hiro: I've got something on the scanner. Coming straight for me. Mary: We've got it Hiro. It's a ZEAF. Spacehawk's locked on. ZEAF continues it's course towards Treehawk Ninestein: Open fire as soon as you can! 101: Targeting now. 101: Doctor Ninestein! I- Ninestein: You're running out of time 101! 101: I can't fire sir! Treehawk will be caught in the detonation. Ninestein: Hiro. ZEAF closing. Take evasive action! turns Treehawk about as the ZEAF closes Hiro: It's right on my tail! Closing fast! ZEAF opens fire and scores a direct hit on Treehawk Hiro: I've been hit! Main thrusters Ten-zero! rapidly loses height as the ZEAF zooms after it Ninestein: Hiro. Can you hear me? Hiro: Just. about. Doctor Ninestein. Ninestein: The ZEAF's still on your tail! continues to gain velocity as it enters earths atmosphere Ninestein: Hiro come in! Hiro do you read me? Hiro: I. read. you. Doctor. Ninestein: Hiro. You're in a crash dive at 60,000 feet. You must activate auxiliary motors. Hiro: ac-tivating. motors. booster rockets slide into position and the firey exhuast ruptures out as Hiro tries to control his descent Zero: 45,000 feet. Mary: Speed? Zero: Slowing but still critical ma'am. Ninestein: Hiro. We've computed damage status on Treehawk. You're gonna have to fly her manually. Hiro: Ten ten. Switching to manual. booster rockets die out as Treehawk enters the cloud layer Zero: 20,000 feet. Ninestein: For space sake! Level out! slowly manages to bring Treehawk's nose up. We see a large glacier in the distance Hiro: Treehawk in controlled descent. Mary: He's done it! Ninestein: Launching Hawkwing. Hiro: I'm out of fuel! I'm approaching an ice field. I'll ditch there. Ninestein: Ten-ten. Hawkwing's on it's way. crunches to the ground, plowing it's way through the snow for a short distance before coming to a stop in a snowdrift Mary: ...He's down. see Treehawk's crash site as the ZEAF soars overhead. Cut to Hawkwing Kate Kestrel: We have crash co-ordinates. We'll be there in thirty minutes. Ninestein: Ten-ten Kate. lays cold and abandoned in the snow. Zoom in on a nearby ice cave. Hiro is sat inside. He glances around at the icicles above. There's suddenly a creaking sound coming from deeper inside the cave. Hiro raises his laser gun Hiro: Who's there...who is it? Identify yourself! figure walks forward from the shadows Hiro: Stop or I'll fire! Ninestein: Hold your fire! Hiro: Doctor Ninestein? Ninestein: Yes it's me. Hiro: Doctor am I glad to see you. Ninestein: I'm pleased to have found you. Hiro: There was a fire hazard in Treehawk. Fuel spillage. I thought I'd better get clear. Ninestein: Very wise. Hiro: Doctor? Are you feeling alright? Ninestein: Nothing to worry about Hiro. But you look in bad shape. Hiro: I'm fine. Not a scratch. Ninestein: You will ''be fine. I'll give you something for the shock. '''Hiro': If you think it neccesary. Ninestein: I do. Roll up your sleeve. Hiro: nervous laughter. You're the doctor. holds his arm out and 'Ninestein' injects him with a needle of something Hiro: Ice has a cold serenity. Don't you think? vision suddenly starts to go blurry. He holds his hand to his face briefly and then promptly collapses. 'Ninestein' starts laughing with Zelda's voice. MOID: ahahahahahah. AHAHAHAHAHAH. HAHAHAHAHA! End part 1. Begin part 2. shot of Treehawk with Hawking landed next to it. Zoom in on the ice cave. Kate and Hawkeye enter the cave wearing full body fur clothing and hats. Kate: Over there! walk over and examine Hiro who is lying unconcious on the ground Hawkeye: Hiro. Can you hear me? Kate: Let's get him to Hawkwing. lift Hiro up, letting us see that the bottom of his eyes have blackened Zelda: So. Our plan nears fruition. We can prepare to launch the final attack! Yung-Star: The final attack? Zelda: Yes. With every ship in our fleet. Cy-Star: An attack? What should I wear? A new dress? Zelda: A dress? You need an attire suitable for battle! Cy-Star: Of cooourse. A battle dreeess! and Yung-Star exchange glances. Cut to Zero in Hawknest. Zero is humming. Ninestein: Zero. What are you grinning about? Zero: It's uh...it's my birthday sir. Ninestein: Your what? Zero: Birthday sir! I checked on my date of manufacture. I was switched on for the very first time four years ago today, at 0400 hours to be precise sir. Ninestein: I don't believe this. Zero you weren't born, you were made! Get it? Zero: ...eh...got it sir. Ninestein: Get outta here. Zero: ...Sir. (dejectedly) hops off his perch and rolls off down the hall, passing Hiro as he does so Ninestein: Hiro. How are you? Hiro: I'm fine doctor. I'd like to get back on duty. Ninestein: Well if you feel up to it. Hiro: Yes. I want to get back to Spacehawk. Ninestein: Are you sure that alien ship crashed? Hiro: Straight into a glacier. Anyone aboard would have been killed instantly. Ninestein: (beat) Alright Hiro. Get back on duty. Oh and uh, give my regards to those plants of yours. Hiro: Plants? Oh yes-uh-I will. to Spacehawk. Treehawk slowly approaches and docks with ship. 101: Welcome back lieutenant. Hiro: As of now, you will assume control of all operations on this ship. 101: Yes sir. Does that mean- Hiro: And, you will obey no other instruction except my vocal command. 101: I control the ship? and obey only your voice? Hiro: Exactly. 101: Sir, you said! Hiro: Said what? 101: Exactly. (Note; Hiro always mispronounces the word Exactly as 'exactry') Hiro: Exactly! I'm going on a tour of inspection. The whole ship. And get those plants out of here! They're dust traps. 101: (As Hiro walks away) Dust traps? Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong. to Zero in Battlehawk Zero: rrr. You weren't born. You were made...Hm. Made. Happy Madeday to me. hoho. Mary: Am I to conlude that this is a day for celebration Sergeant Major? Zero: Yes ma'am. The fourth anniversay of my day of manufacture. Mary: Well, congratulations. Happy Madeday. Zero: Oh. Thank you ma'am. laughs to Zelda's base. Yung-star is eating his typical helpings of mineral cereal. Zelda: Leave that, you gluttonous wretch. Yung-star: Urrr. Carbon Jelly. My favourite. Zelda: The fleet is prepared. enters wearing a Roman centurion's feathered helmet and breastplate Cy-Star: Is this suitable for battle? Yung-Star: Great mounds of dust! Cy-Star: What do you think? Yung-Star: I daren't tell you. Zelda: Yes, it's very nice dear. But now to business in hand. Launch the fleet! Let battle be joined! the ships that make up Zelda's base take off from Mars and move off into space. Cut to 101 on Spacehawk 101: (whispering) Zero? Are you alone? Zero: What? 101: Can we talk? Privately? Zero: What are you on about 101? 101: It's Lieutenant Hiro. Zero: (frustrated) Oh yes? And what about the Lieutenant? 101: I can't explain it, but I think...Lieutenant hiro...isn't Lieutenant Hiro Hiro: Space Sergeant! You will not contact Hawknest in any way! Is that understood? 101: Yes Lieutenant. to Zero explaining the situation to Ninestein Zero: He must be sick sir, probably needs scrapping. But that's what he said. Lieutenant Hiro wasn't Lieutenant Hiro. Ridiculous! Ninestein: Maybe not...Kate! This is a Ten-fifty for Hawking! I want you to look for the wreckage of that alien ship Hiro said crashed on the glacier! Kate: Ten-ten. to Zelda's fleet in space approaching Spacehawk 101: Lieutenant, I have a contact. It looks like the whole of Zelda's fleet! Hiro: Thank you 101. 101: But sir! We should lock onto the target! Hiro: Don't tell me what to do! to Hawknest as the statue radar slowly swivels around Mary: We're picking up a massive signal. Spacehawk must have it. Ninestein: We have to assume Hiro is some kind of replica. Space Sergeant 101. This is Ninestein. I'm giving you a direct order. Open fire! Hiro: You obey only my command! Ninestein: Fire immediately! 101: Obey...orders...master and slave...humans...must be obeyed. begins venting steam and a fuse blows Zero: He shorted out sir! Zelda: The Spacehawk is neutralised. Ninestein and his sniveling pack are out our mercy. 3 androids laugh once more as the entire fleet makes it's way towards Earth Mary: Something's very wrong. The space zeroids are programmed to fire on command of Space Sergeant 101. Ninestein: But with 101 out of commission, we're in deep trouble. Zero: Sir. There might be a way. Ninestein: Try it. Zero: Sir...(shouting) This is Sergeant Major Zero, calling 101, and all you lovely space zeroids. You all know me lads, and today, is my madeday. Ninesetin: Get on with it Zero. Zero: Sir. Now. I've never liked you lads. Infact, I'm programmed not to lie makes his closest approximation to a 'wink' at Ninestein Zero: As we all know, there are ways around that particular circuit. laughs Ninestein: Zero! Zero:...What I mean is, I would never decieve, any one of you. Zelda is launching a massive attack. I want you. to. OPEN FIRE! Hiro: Hold your fire! is steaming even harder now. As Zero talks, his hatch flaps open and shut in a manner reminsicent of a muscle twitch. Zero: Men! The honour of the regiment is at stake. A regiment, I am proud...proud to lead...sound the bugle!...LET THE TUNES OF GLORY...RING IN YOUR EARS! 101: I'm...with you...Zero. stops steaming and immediately points his gun at the imposter Hiro who puts up his hands in surrender. 101: Stay right where you are! This is Space Sergeant 101. Open fire! space zeroids open fire on the approaching ships and cause several huge explosions which rock the interior of the craft with Zelda and her kin Yung-Star: You told us we would be safe! Retreat! Retreat! Cy-Star: Oh my. This is teeerribleeeee. Zelda: I curse you Ninestein! Turn the fleet around! Mary: Sergeant Major you were marvellous! Ninestein: Yeah, he should get a medal. Zero: A medal sir? oh ho ho. I don't deserve it sir. Ninestein: Not you Zero! I'm talking about 101. He really saved the situation. Zero: 101 You-? Argh! to Hawkwing Kate: We're overflying the glacier. The ZEAF didn't crash! Scan indicates one human lifeform in the area. Ninestein: It has to be Hiro. The real Hiro. Zelda: Yes indeed clone. You have my master of disguise in your space station. But I have your Hiro in one of the ice caves. And there are hundreds. We shall have to do business, won't we doctor. Zelda speaks, we are shown Hiro under guard by a cube inside the ice cave Ninestein: Alright Zelda. We'll make the exchange in the ice field. to the ice cave as Zelda paces about with Hiro and the cube, waiting for Ninestein Zelda: It seems the descpiable Ninestein has failed to keep the appointed hour. barges in, pushing the imposter Hiro infront of him Ninestein: I'm here Zelda. sooner does he say this, he aims and fires at the cube. It narrowly misses and the cube ducks away quickly. Zelda: I TOLD YOU TO KEEP OUT OF SIGHT! I did not observe your arrival! Ninestein: You weren't meant to. Let's get this over. shoves the imposter Hiro over to Zelda. As he turns around, he reaches up to his face and removes it, revealing a yellow, skull like head. He speaks in a dull monotone voice. MOID: I wear many faces, but...have none of my own. Ninestein: This is your creation Zelda? Zelda: MOID. It is time to depart. walks off, but MOID remains for a while. Both he and Hiro exchange a soulful glance. Hiro: One can feel a certain sorrow, even for an enemy. End of Episode. Category:Terrahawks Category:Episode Transcripts